The Wind Demon
by Goddess Marked
Summary: OC and slight Ulquiorra....Sayuri falls in love with the man who killed her husband...she also happens to be the new Squad Three captain and a cat demon whose zanpaktou controls the four winds...how will this turn out?


Kira stared wide eyed at the Hell Butterfly in front of him. Another captain? Was thing one going to betray them as well? He was to wait in the 3rd squad barracks, along with every other member of the squad, for the new captain.

* * *

All of the captains were waiting in line as the 1st squad barrack doors opened slowly and a tall, gorgeous woman with all her black hair in braids on the right side of her head and a pair of boobs that would make Rangiku jealous. But the most prominent thing on this woman wasn't the black star in the middle of her forehead or the black teardrop tattoos down the left side of her face. No, it was the black cat tail and ears on her body that caught everyone's attention. She wore a mask that covered half her face and was wearing a captain's hiori, likely the 3rd squads. She bowed respectfully to them all.

"I am Sayuri Shuhei." she said to them all and then smiled, showing elongated canines. What in the hell was this girl? Ukitake thought quietly to himself. Wait Shuhei? Was she related to Lieutenant Hisagi somehow?

"Welcome, Captain Shuhei, please stand in your appointed spot as we all welcome you to our ranks." Captain-Commander Yamamoto said. She nodded and the only thing that gave away the fact that she was nervous was the twitching of her long fluffy tail and stood directly in front of Soi Fon.

The ceremony was soon over and the new Captain Sayuri Shuhei walked into the 3rd squad's barracks to be greeted with a sight of a great many angry shinigami. And a lieutenant regarding her with great suspicion. When he took in her appearance his eyes widened and glued to her ears and tail. She sighed, it wasn't HER fault she had been born this way! She was a demon, again, NOT. HER. FAULT. So why did everyone INSIST on staring. During this entire mental rant she kept her face emotionless and regarding her new squad.

"I am Captain Sayuri Shuhei. I am now YOUR captain, and I expect you to treat me as such." she told them all, looking at them each in turn and mentally calculating each of their abilities. Kira's eyes widened when he heard her last name.

"Shuhei?" he asked slowly, not sure if she were telling the truth or trying to play a prank on them.

"Yup, he's my brother!" she said with a sudden smile, ok so technically he was her HALF brother...but still…sibs are sibs right? The blonde man's eyes widened and widened…and widened. Should a person's eyes be able to widen that far? Was it natural? He kind of looked like a bug to her at the moment. She giggled inwardly. A bug! Ha! She entertained herself.

"That's got to lend you some credentials then." he conceded. Suddenly remembering his manners he bowed quickly and said his name, or rather… his title and THEN his name. Izuru Kira eh? Hisagi spoke of him sometimes. He was kind of the emo type but was a good fighter. Strong. He still wasn't quite over Gin Ichimaru's betrayal. Well, she would have to help with that wouldn't she? Suddenly the squad three doors burst open and a very…irate…blue haired girl came stomping in.

"Sayuri-sama! You shouldn't disappear on me like that! You know what happens when you vanish without me!" she complained to the new captain. Sayuri laughed and held her hands up to the little tyke

"Sorry Hebi-san, but you're gonna have to find me on your own now, you're no longer my superior officer." she told the small shinigami. Hebi started to pout but said nothing more on the subject.

* * *

Sayuri had fallen into a fitful sleep that night, remembering the day she had lost her husband, and how she had so desperately tried to save him.

"_Doragon!" she screamed as a hollow picked him and threw him against a large granite pillar and blood spewed out of his mouth. _

"_R-Run S-Sayuri!" he called to her weakly, the light dimming from his eyes and a blood trail running from the corner of his mouth to his chin. The hand he had been holding out towards her dropped like a stone as the breath completely left his body. As she slowly realized he would never hold her again, never say her name tenderly she saw read, her entire body changed. Her tail became longer and her fangs became sharper, claws grew from her hands and her eyes turned blood red. She slowly gripped her sword and snarled at all the hollow surrounding her, vying for the chance to devour her._

"_Blow across the world Shikaze!" she yelled and her katana changed into two huge scythes, one was red the other was white and each had two blades, one on each end. In an instant four hollow were killed. In the next two more gone. Soon all of the hollow but one remained. The one who had controlled the Gillian. A vasto lorde. More importantly an espada. He watched her with cold eyes as she cut down his minions. Those cold green eyes against that pale face. She growled at him._

"_How dare you stand there and act as if nothing happened! You took him away from me! For that you will die!" She cried as tears poured down her cheeks. His mask was the only think untouched by the hollows._

"_Ichi mirion yaiba kaze!" she called out (one million blades of wind..please tell me if I get the translations wrong). Suddenly the espada had a million slashes along his body. His eyes had widened and he took a step back and his hand moved to the hilt of his sword and he glared at her._

"_Run while you still can, little girl." he said coldly. She growled and bared her teeth at him._

"_I will not fight you. You have no choice in this matter. You will leave. You won't ever see me again." he said quickly and coldly. He snapped his finger and the tunnel that leads back to Hueco Mundo opened and closed around him. She let out a cry of despair when she realized she couldn't avenger her love's death. She ran over to him and cradles his dead body close to her chest, tears streaming down her face. Slowly she stood, carrying him as he did the night of their wedding and slowly walked back to the Seireti. The other shinigami who were guarding the gate all ran to her when they saw her burden and how she was staggering, not from the weight of her precious bundle, but from the injuries she had sustained from the battle. At the gate of the Seireti she collapses and almost instantly there were about 10 shinigami surround her. She refused to let her precious husband, Doragon, go. Her dragon. Her beloved. She would always have a piece of him with her she vowed and took the mask he wore off and put it upon her own body. She stood and three black tears had appeared on her face. She looked around and her eyes were cold and calculating._

Sayuri jolted awake as a ray of morning sun hit her square in the face. Why was she dreaming about that incident? She hadn't relived it in almost 3 years. No, she wasn't over the fact he was gone, but she had learned to deal with it. She heard a knock on her door and told the person to enter. She was surprised to see her brother standing there.

"Yes Hisagi?" she asked patiently.

"Why did you accept the nomination?" he asked her, confusion whirling in his eyes but not showing on his face.

"I wanted to come back. I needed something more to get my mind off of…" she trailed off, knowing her would understand. He nodded.

"His loss was a great one." he said and walked over and uncharacteristically of him, pulled her into a tight hug, his body shaking slightly, the only evidence that he was crying. She smiled sadly and tears fell down her face as well.

"We shall never forget him. He who shall live forever in our hearts." he said. He had seen Doragon as an older brother. Someone who could never do wrong. He took his death almost as hard as she had.

Lieutenant Kira slowly knocked on his new captain's door. Upon receiving no answer he slowly opened the door and found Lieutenant Shuhei and Captain Shuhei embracing and both of them seemed to be crying. He blinked in surprise.

"T-Taichou?" he asked carefully, not wanting to make her angry. She looked up, her eyes red and slightly puffy from her crying. Her eyes widened and she quickly wiped her face dry and stood, along with Hisagi, giving him a steadying hand, when he turned Kira was very shocked to see he had tears in in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked him, her face becoming emotionless.

"Uhm…breakfast…is ready" he told her. She smiled and thanked him kindly. She stood and revealed she was wearing no clothes. Hisagi rolled his eyes at her.

"You still don't sleep in clothes? Jees, sister, what if someone walks in on you like that?" he asked as she watched Kira turn bright red upon seeing his captain without clothes on. She blinked and then it dawned on her.

"Oh! But, it's so much easier sleeping like this! But I suppose I should put clothes on for his benefit." She said with a sigh and walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out what she would be wearing. As soon as she had her zanpaktou safely in it's sheath a Hell Butterfly found her and told her of a mission she and her team were to do. There were several menos just outside of Rukongai. The class was unknown, so she was to be careful. She nodded and then looked to Kira.

"Gather the squad, meet me outside of the barracks." she ordered and vanished. Moments later she was found standing at the top of the barracks watching her squad assemble. When all were accounted for she jumped from the top and landed in front of them all. She could tell they still weren't used to her appearance but she ignored that little tidbit and told them the details of the mission. They nodded and moments later they were all outside of Rukongai. They all wondered how they got there so quickly. No one thought that they're tiny captain had teleported them all there in an instant with her powers as a demon.

She glanced around quickly assessing the situation there were 10 Gillian class menos 2 Adjuchas and a Vasto Lorde. She growled when she realized it wasn't the one she wanted, and also because she knew it was likely she'd have to use her bankai and she really didn't want to use her bankai. She said and gave the order to destroy the Gillians. She and the officers would take the Adjuchas and when they were gone she'd take on the Vasto Lorde. Soon enough the Gillian were destroyed and the 3rd seat and her lieutenant had made quick work of the Adjuchas, leaving the Vasto Lorde who looked entirely to pleased they had killed his minions. He was strange looking. He had what looked like a horse's head for a mask on the top of his head with a horn sticking out of it and he actually had a horse tail, but she was pretty sure that was just for show. He silently assessed her strengths, her squad had not allowed her to lift a finger, though she had tried.

"Does the captain think herself to powerful to fight small menos?" he inquired snidely. She snarled.

"No, we wanted to make sure she had plenty of energy to destroy you." her lieutenant said, jumping to the defense of his captain. She put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him aside and drew her sword.

"You will have to draw yours as well Arrancar." she told the hollow, realizing that he was indeed an Arrancar for his mask had been partially removed.

"We shall see shinigami." came the arrogant reply. She smirked.

"Fine, have it your way." she said and sheathed her sword as well and sat down and began to eat a sandwich that Hebi-san gave her. She smiled as she thought of the little shinigami she thought of as a daughter. She felt the cero being prepared before she saw it. He fired it at her and Kira cried out in alarm. She yawned and stuck her pinky out and the cero vanished.

"I told you, you will have to draw your sword if you want a chance against me." she said when she noted the shocked expression on the Arrancar's face. He scowled and he drew the sword. She smiled and stood, throwing her sandwich to Kira and drew her sword as well. He launched himself at her and swung his sword fiercely with both hands and she easily blocked it with one hand.

"I though Arrancar's were supposed to be immensely powerful. You don't seem that powerful to me." she noted, as if speaking to herself, "And here I thought I would have to release you Shikaze."

"DON'T MOCK ME!" the Arrancar yelled and slashed at her again, more ferociously. She yawned again and again she blocked the attack. He smirked and began to chant something and a light blue light surrounded her and she screamed…..

A/N: ok so ya…not much of cliffhanger plus its kinda pitiful that the first chapter of this has a cliff hanger but oh well don't like it deal! Anyways…this is my first bleach fanfic….I don't think it will be rated M….it may be however later on if I decide to do lemon…but I likely won't.


End file.
